A Different Origin
by ActionfreakXD
Summary: An edited version of Justice League: Secret Origins. Always wanted to do this. This is a two chapter standalone story.
1. Chapter 1

**MARS: THE MARINER VALLEY**

A space shuttle and two humans in space suits were standing on the red land of Mars, with small digging machines in their hands. One of them was looking at the distant horizon where the sun was visible. "Would you look at that? A little sight of heaven." One of the astronauts asked his companion.

His partner chuckled. "If your idea, heaven is a barren land full of red rocks."

"You have a soul of a poet." The first astronaut named Carter joked.

"Carter we didn't come for the view. Our mission here is purely scientific. You got any readings?"

"No detectable level of H2O." Carter said. Then to his left on a pile of rocks he spotted something shining. "Hold on."

"What's up?" His partner asked looking at him.

Without answering Carter stepped past him and reached the pile of rocks.

"What is it Carter?"

"I don't know, could be an ice crystal." Carter replied trying to break the thin layer of rock holding the shiny substance with a small axe. With a few stroke of his axe the rock around it crumbled and the mysterious substance was in his hands. "No, this almost feels organic." Carter deduced.

"Organic? Wha…" The words remain unfinished in Carter's friend's mouth because out of nowhere the ground underneath their feet begin to crumble.

Both the astronauts tried to get away from their death, but Carter wasn't as lucky as his friend. He fell down.

"Carter! Carter!" He called in his radio but there was no response.

In the meantime Carter fell inside the hole but he fell down a slope. So he was alive and unhurt. "Ed. You hear me? I am okay. Ed!" He tried to call the radio but there was no response. "Dead!" He sighed and tried to look around with the light on his suit. He spotted a huge door with strange symbols on it and a lock, at least thirty feet long. Curiosity got the better of him as he grabbed his axe, and tried to break the lock. With more pressure the lock broke with a hissing sound. Then on the door lights begin to criss-cross on its surface like numerous snakes and it opened. As soon as the door opened, a rush of wind almost knocked Carter of his feet. But he steadied himself and tried to look inside. He couldn't see anything except the bright light that engulfed the entire door.

"Hello! Anyone there?" Carter whispered. Then he realized that no one can hear him and he felt stupid.

He wondered whether he should step inside or not. Before he could decide he heard something coming towards him from inside the door. He tried to look and his eyes widened at what he saw. He yelled at the top of his lungs but then he knew no more.

* * *

 **EARTH: TWO YEARS LATER**

 **METROPOLIS CITY**

Superman was flying in the sky over the city of Metropolis. His eyes were searching for something. His expression which is usually always calm seems to be distressed. The government got aware of failures of several space satellites a few days ago. But one was working, barely. None of the experts could explain the cause of sudden failures of all the satellites, and at the same time. But the one which was working caught a distress image of a structure coming towards earth's atmosphere a few hours ago. It also didn't help the fact that Senator Carter ordered to disable all the nuclear missiles that protected earth from space attacks. Superman also heard the rumour about several meteorites landing around the city of Metropolis. Currently he was heading for them. It didn't take him long to reach there. The area was crowded. Police were keeping public away, and the researchers were doing their works.

"Superman." One of the scientists regarded him.

"Anything useful?" Superman asked.

"So far nothing. The only thing we can tell that this is no ordinary meteorite." The scientist explained.

"Is this dangerous? Then I can carry it outside the city." Superman offered.

"No. We have no idea how fragile it is and if it breaks we may lose some valuable information. Informations which can even alter our science." The scientist politely rejected the offer.

"Alright." Superman said and took off into the sky.

He returned to his apartment within few minutes, changed into his night attire and got under the covers on his bed. At that moment his phone rang loudly interrupting his slumber.

"Hello?"

"Smallville! I hope you didn't forget. Tomorrow at 11.00, we are going to the power plant to investigate. Perry needs something genuine on yesterday's massive blackout." The voice of the reporter Lois Lane was heard on the opposite side of the phone.

Clark aka Superman almost rolled his eyes. "I will be there Lois."

"Don't be late." Lois said and cut the phone.

Clark sighed as he slumped down on his pillow. Then all of a sudden he screamed. Flashes of images and memories played in his mind. For a few days he was having these unexplained visions. They were unclear but right now, he saw them as if he was there and saw everything through his own eyes. In the blink of an eye he had changed into his famous red and blue attire, and flew away through the window. He now knew what he have to do.

* * *

 **THEMYSCIRA, HOME OF THE AMAZONS, A FEW HOURS EARLIER**

A lone hooded figure walked among the corridor of the palace, while looking around carefully. The figure was silent and very careful so no one could see her. Quickly she was standing in front of a statue of one of her goddess and at her feet lay the armour of the champion of the Amazons. The figure pulled off her hood to reveal the face. The stranger was none other than the princess of the Amazon, Diana, daughter of Queen Hippolyta.

She looked around to make sure that no one has spotted her. When she was sure that she was not being watched she let out a sigh of relief. She looked down at the armour and the Lasso of Truth.

"I am sorry mother. But I have to do this. Man's world needs me." Her eyes turned a little sad.

She put on her armour, bracelets, tiara and the star earrings. Finally she tied the lasso at her waist. All the sadness from her eyes was gone now replaced with determination and something else…. love.

"I must find him. He is there. He will need me." She whispered under her breath. She looked back at the palace of her mother's chamber. "I am so sorry mother. I know I am going against your order and the code of the Amazons. But I had already broken the code when I felt love for a man." She stopped again. She knew no one could hear her but she needed to let it out before she leaves. "I have waited a long time to… to be with him. I know you will never approve this: about me loving a man. Despite knowing everything you taught me, I still couldn't help but love him. I am going to him. Perhaps I will visit you one day, if you accept him and me. But from today man's world will be my home. His home will be my home."

She wrote down all these in a piece of paper with her mother's name on it with a goodbye. After she put the paper at her goddess feet she turned around to leave, with her gaze towards the sky.

* * *

 **SECRET GOVERNMENT FACILITY, 20 MINUTES LATER**

With two mighty punches from Superman the protective door that led deep inside the secret facility crumbled like a paper. He walked down calmly to the end and found what….no who was looking for. A green skinned alien was held as captive in there. He immediately unlocked the locks and the alien begin to collapse down. He gently grabbed him and held him on his feet.

"I came as soon as I could." Superman said to the alien.

"It was difficult. There are force fields around here that was preventing me to contact you clearly. I arrived here on Earth two weeks ago to warn you, but they took me captive." The alien replied.

"Here. Get your breath." Superman let him sit down for a while.

He sat down reluctantly but begin to shake his head. "There is no time. They are already here. Nothing will be left of this planet unless we do something immediately."

"What are you talking about?" Superman asked, confusion etched on his face.

"The harvesters. They are here." The alien answered.

"Harvesters?" Superman asked.

"Yes. They are an alien species, travels from planet to planet. They feed on the natural resources until it is completely empty. They destroyed my people, my family and my home, Mars." The alien murmured the last part, bowing his head down. "And Earth is rich with natural resources. They will not stop until all life is destroyed along with every bit of resources."

"We need to get out from here and warn everyone." Superman said.

"Yes." The alien tried to stand up but he almost collapsed again. He was still too weak.

Superman helped him on his feet and carried him outside the facility. But as soon as they stepped outside they found themselves surrounded by a platoon of soldiers.

"We can't let you take him away, Superman." The Colonel announced.

Superman held on to his friend tightly, not letting go. "Colonel this is a matter of utmost importance. The existence of our world is at stake."

The Colonel smiled evilly. "I know. That's why I can't let you leave."

Superman's eyebrows scrunched in suspicion. Then before his very eyes, all the soldiers transformed into some kind of faceless alien with strange guns in their hands.

"Harvesters. They are here." The martian said.

The Harvester aliens open fired on Superman. Superman pushed his martian friend away from fire and took the brunt of it. As he crashed against a wall several feet away the wind was already out of his lungs.

"Superman!" The martian, aka J'onn J'onzz called out Superman's name.

Superman lifted a tank and hurled it down towards the aliens. Several were crushed underneath it but miraculously none of them died. They squeezed from underneath the tank as if they were made of liquid. The aliens scattered around and focused there fire on Superman. Superman was overwhelmed by their number. Suddenly the firing on him stopped as several aliens were hit by something very fast one after another. Then a woman wearing a hawk like mask, with a pair of wings on her back appeared out of nowhere and begin to smash the aliens with a magical mace in her hands. A huge green hammer, made of light smashed the aliens to the ground.

"Help has arrived." J'onn smiled slightly looking at Superman.

The Flash, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern has arrived.

Superman nodded and burned several aliens with his heat vision.

"Look out!" Hawkgirl warned pointing towards the top of the facility.

A laser beam was shot straight towards J'onn, clearly intending to finish him off. J'onn was too weak to jump away or use his powers. He couldn't move. He and his allies knew at that moment that he is going to die. But it didn't happen. A woman appeared out of nowhere in front of J'onn and deflected the shot with ease using her silver bracelet. She had long raven hair with striking ocean blue eyes, wearing a red armour, a golden tiara, star shaped earrings and a pair of long red boots. In short she was breathtakingly beautiful. Even Superman stared at her for a few moments. The alien whose shot she deflected tried to escape but she was not letting him go easily. She took out her golden lasso and easily caught the alien in it. But surprising her, the alien melted down and escaped.

"What was that creature?" She asked the others.

"An alien." Superman said stepping beside her.

"Alien?" She asked confusion etched on her face.

"Alien is someone who comes from outside this planet." J'onn explained to her.

She turned her attention to the green skinned martian. "You are the one who called me." She simply stated.

"Yes." J'onn replied then he took an human shape surprising everyone.

"You said the world is in danger, but from whom?" Diana asked.

"I will explain everything." J'onn replied.

Green Lantern aka John Stewart, Hawkgirl aka Shayera came near them along with Flash. Flash's eyes were wide as he kept on gawking at Diana.

"Where have you been all my life?" He said dreamily.

"Themyscira." Diana stated as if that was the most obvious answer. She didn't understand that the Flash was simply flirting with her.

And Superman elbowed the Flash, silently telling him to stop his nonsense.

"Who are you?" John asked.

"I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons." She introduced herself.

"Amazons? I thought it was just a myth." Hawkgirl said looking at Diana.

Diana smiled a little. "I assure you, it is as real as the ground on which we stand."

Superman tried to focus on the what was important. They could make proper introductions later.

"J'onn what were you saying before?" Superman asked glaring at Flash, who looked a little sheepish but still kept on glancing towards Diana dreamily.

Then J'onn begin to explain everything to them, how the aliens destroyed his home and people, what their purpose is.

"I am afraid that the time is very near since they exposed themselves to us. They are ready to take this planet." J'onn said.

"Not on my watch." Diana said, looking angry.

"We cannot do this alone. Together we may have a chance." J'onn suggested. "We need to be ready before it begins."

"We can stop it before it begins, whatever it is." Hawkgirl said.

"I second on her proposal." Green Lantern agreed.

But J'onn shook his head. "We are already too late. All we can do is prepare."

"We need to let the Government know." Superman suggested. "Evacuate the city perhaps?"

"It is too late for that Superman. In two hours you cannot hope to empty a large city like this. And your Government already knows by this time that something is happening." J'onn said.

"Then we need to go and be ready and let him take some rest." Hawkgirl said looking at J'onn.

They all were ready to leave but Superman stopped them. "Wait."

"What happened Superman?" Green Lantern asked.

"There is one more we must call to our aid." Superman said.

"Who?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Batman." Superman stated.

"Batman?" Diana asked, confused because she had no idea who the this Batman is.

"I thought he was just a myth." Green Lantern said.

"No. He is real and we need him." Superman replied. "We need to go and get him."

"Can't J'onn call him telepathically like he contacted us?" Hawkgirl asked.

"No, as I do not know anything about him." J'onn replied.

"I will go and get him." Superman said to the others. "You guys get J'onn to safety. He is their target."

Everyone nodded. Just before Superman could leave, Diana approached him. "Can I come too?" She offered.

Superman thought for a moment. "You can." He smiled slightly and then took off into the sky.

* * *

 **15 MINUTES LATER**

"Where are we going?" Diana asked Superman, as they both flew in the sky.

"We are going to the Gotham city." He replied.

"That is where he lives?" She asked.

"He protects the city." Superman answered avoiding her real question.

"Tell me about him. What are his powers?"

"Powers?"

"Yes. You have super strength, you can fly. What are his abilities?" Diana asked curiously.

Superman simply smiled at her question and curiosity. "You will see." He simply replied.

* * *

 **GOTHAM CITY**

The two heroes flew over the night sky of Gotham in search of the mysterious Batman, not knowing that they were being watched the entire time.

"Where can we find him? Do you know his home?" Diana asked.

"We will find him in the streets." Superman said. "Come with me, you will see. It will be hard to find him if he doesn't want to reveal himself."

Diana merely raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

As they flew over the city they spotted several bodies of criminals on either the ground, hanging from rooftops by limbs. Some of them have broken bones or in worse state.

"That's his handiwork." Superman said.

"These men are broken badly." Diana said, looking at the criminals. "Not that they didn't deserve it."

"But the question is where is he?" Superman said looking around. Then he spotted a man on a rooftop cowering in a corner. By his looks Superman could tell that he was one of the criminals of Gotham.

He and Diana landed right in front of him.

"No! No! Please! God! No!" The criminal begin to panic.

Diana looked at Superman with raised eyebrows. Did the criminals fear Superman so much?

"Please! No! I will go to prison. Don't come near me!" The criminal still begin to mutter nonsense.

"What happened to you?" Superman asked.

"Bat. Giant Bat. Horrible. It took them all. All of them. Fred, Jeddy, Edward, Tony. All of them. Gone." The criminal kept on rambling.

"Where is he?" Superman asked but he got no reply except more nonsense.

He sighed in defeat. There is nothing he will be able to know from that guy. "Surrender yourself to the police." Superman suggested.

"Surrender? To police? Yes. Of course. There is no Bat. Yes. Surrender." The man agreed.

Superman and Diana let him get past them towards the stairs. But at that very moment a dark shape, just like a bat, dropped in front of the man, blocking his path. A hand immediately snatched the criminal by his throat and held him at least one feet above the ground.

"Where is the Penguin?" A deep baritone voice questioned the man.

But the man couldn't answer. His eyes were wide like saucers in fear. "I don't have much patience." The deep baritone voice asked dangerously.

"He…. He is in the western seawares. Near the port." The man answered somehow.

Then he got hit by something hard and saw blackness.

Diana saw the mysterious figure dropped the man's body on the ground carelessly. She couldn't see him clearly as he was standing in the dark except his white eyes. Those eyes, they were now looking right at her. For some reason Diana felt a shiver ran down her spine, not out of fear but for something else which she didn't know.

"Batman." Superman greeted.

"I know." He simply replied.

Superman shook his head. Of course he knows.

Batman continued. "I tried to investigate. But they were loose ends. Nothing solid."

"Will you come with us?" Superman asked.

"Why did you bring her here?" Batman didn't answer his question.

Diana turned angry. She is not a little girl that Superman will have to carry her here. She can go wherever she wants to and on her own. Who is this man to demand why she is here?

"Excuse me. I can go wherever I want to. This is an independent world." She said angrily.

"Not in my city." Batman replied gravely. "Without my permission."

"Your city? Your permission?" Diana asked angrily. "As I told you, I will go wherever I please."

"No meta is allowed in my city, Princess." Batman almost bit his tongue at his slip. He shouldn't have called her by that name.

Diana flinched at that nickname. How dare he call her by that name? Only one person has the right to call her by that name. No one else.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did you call me?"

"I called you Princess as you are the princess of the Amazons." Batman replied without any emotion.

"Don't do that again." She warned dangerously and she wondered how did he knew her identity.

"Or what?" Batman begin to make her angry purposefully. He felt horrible inside but he had to do it. She must not come close to him, for her own good.

"Are you challenging me?" Diana asked, her nostrils flaring in anger. She couldn't understand why Superman wanted this man to help. He is….horrible.

"What if I did?" Batman asked simply.

"You will regret it." She fired back.

"Show me." Batman challenged her again.

"Now wait a minute." Superman tried to intervene.

"Don't." Diana warned Superman as she stepped forward towards Batman.

She attacked first, not with her full strength. But surprising her, he avoided it with ease. Her eyes narrowed. She attacked him with different tactics. He avoided almost all her hit except one to his ribs. She was sure that she didn't break anything but she knew that it had hurt him. Then in the next second she was against his body and her feet left the ground as he threw her over his shoulder. She crashed down on the ground with a loud thud and pain shot down through her back.

She looked up at him angrily but he was not in fighting stance anymore instead his hand was offered to her. It was a sign of truce. She didn't take his hand, she got on her feet by herself. But when she had contact with his body she felt strange. His smell which she caught because of her enhanced senses gifted by the gods. When she caught his scent in her nose she felt as if she knew him. She looked at him carefully. Every inch of him was covered in suit except the lower part of his face. By the way his jaw looks she could tell that he must be a very handsome man underneath the mask. She has no idea why but everything about him felt strangely familiar to her. She shook her head because this was not the time to linger in those thoughts. Specially that memory. Her most memorable one. The time she spent with _him,_ the kiss she gave _him_. It was beautiful.

"It's good you two are done fighting. We have greater things on our hands." Superman said.

"We need to leave now." Batman said.

"You need me to carry you?" Superman asked Batman. In his answer he only received a death glare. He shrugged. "Just asking."

Diana watched the two of them with a frown on his face. She still couldn't understand why they need this arrogant and rude man. But maybe she shouldn't judge him so quickly. She will wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I am truly sorry for no updates on any of my stories for months. The reason was my PC being dead completely. It was over 8 years old and it finally... Well RIP my old PC. Yesterday I managed to buy a new one and I will start working on stories as soon as I set things up in my PC. (There is a lot to do.) Again, sorry for the delay. 


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE HOURS LATER**

The city was in chaos before the Government or the superheroes could do something to prevent it. The aliens were all over the place with their giant three legged robots which came out from all the meteorites that has fallen all around the city and exactly at the same time. The heroes tried their very best, but they were overwhelmed by the number of aliens and had to retreat.

"This is a co-ordinated and planned attack. They took our defences down and attacked us when we are most vulnerable." Batman said without any emotion.

"Yes, they were planning this for months. I wonder how all of this got unnoticed." Hawk-Girl agreed.

"They infiltrated our secrets resembling as humans." Batman answered.

"Figures." Shayera said thoughtfully.

"So, what are we going to do? We cannot take them head on. They are just too many even for all of us." Superman asked, looking at J'onn.

"There is a way." J'onn answered softly. Then he pointed to the largest machine at the centre of the city, which was drilling into the ground continuously.

"We destroy that machine, we stop them." Batman said looking towards the way J'onn pointed.

"But it won't be easy. There is a high chance that we may not survive." J'onn said.

"That's a chance I am willing to take." Batman said calmly.

Diana looked at him after hearing his comment. Really looked at him. At first sight she was angry at him, maybe even annoyed because of his arrogance. But now, as she watched him fight side by side with other metas without any power she has truly begin to respect him. He showed no fear, nor did he step back because of his mortality. If she is honest with herself she is truly impressed by his fighting skills and maybe even…. just maybe by his personality. He was truly devoted in protecting the innocents just like the other heroes.

But there was something more. Something truly different about him. She felt it in her heart…. as if she knew him from a long time. When she is near him, she felt an odd sense of familiarity, calmness, curiosity. She knew that it is impossible because she has no idea who the mysterious Batman is under his mask. But she wanted to find out, she wanted to discover the man hidden behind the mask, she wanted to know about him, not the Batman but the man underneath the mask he wore.

Her thoughts were broken by Superman's arrival. "I scouted the area. There is no way in." Superman said.

"Then we will make a way." Hawk-Girl said.

Then with a sudden war cry she flew straight towards the huge machine at the center of the city. Many aliens blocked her way but they were no match for her. She rammed them aside and with a massive hit she broke the hul of the ship and made a way in.

"After you." She said looking towards the others.

J'onn looked at Superman with curiosity. Superman just shrugged and flew towards the machine with the others following.

* * *

 **SOMETIME LATER**

Diana regained consciousness slowly. She tried to move her arms and legs but soon realized she couldn't. She opened her eyes and found herself in an unknown area of the alien ship with her legs and arms tied to the ground. She looked around and found her teammates beside her all tied down like her, except the Batman.

Then she remembered what happened after they ambushed the alien ship. Superman and Hawk-Girl went one way, while she J'onn and Batman went in another way. They fought several aliens and with J'onn's guidance they found the ship's power core which was a large crystal. But J'onn got hit by one of the alien's guns and she had to carry him away to safety which left Batman to carry the crystal. The aliens knew what they were trying to do. So they begin to close all the exits from the ship. She was able to carry J'onn but a door but Batman couldn't escape. The door closed right in front of him. Diana immediately flew back trying to help him. But she was helpless, not even her strength was enough to destroy the door. She couldn't even scratch it. She tried desperately because Batman was back there all alone against hundreds of guns pointed at him. She looked at J'onn for help but he was in no shape to do anything. Just at that time she heard several gunshots and the door bended in several areas where the alien guns lasers hit the door. Her eyes widened as she realized what happened - Batman was dead. What she didn't notice was that a lone tear dropped from her eye.

After that they were caught by the aliens and now she is here tied up, helpless. She was worried what will happen, how can they stop the aliens from destroying the world. But at the back of her mind something else was bothering her and inside her heart she felt a deep aching hole. She knew why, it was because of the Batman. But she couldn't understand why she was so deeply affected by his death. He was an ally, a teammate, they fought side by side. Diana has grieved for fellow Amazon warrior before. Their deaths had hurt her deeply, but not like this. She felt as if the gaping hole in her heart will never heal, never will she feel happiness again. This doesn't made any sense to her because she barely knew the Batman.

"Oh man…..my head." It was the Flash regaining consciousness.

By that time Superman and the others were awoke too. "What is going on?" He asked looking around and at his teammates. "Where is Batman?"

Diana couldn't answer. She felt tears begin to threat to fall from her eyes and still she couldn't understand why.

"Batman is no more. He died fighting like a brave warrior." J'onn said stoically but with deep regret in his voice.

Superman's eyes widened. "Wha…. What?! No. It can't be. He...he is Batman." He looked at Diana for assurance.

She nodded.

Superman greeted his teeth in anger. His eyes beginning to turn red. "I am going to destroy every last of them!" He begin to use his full strength to break through but it was of no use.

"Save your strength, Superman." J'onn advised. "You will need it. We all are going to need your strength."

Superman had his head bowed in both defeat and loss. That man, who sacrificed himself was his best friend. Batman was someone whom Superman could trust blindly. He looked at the Princess of the Amazon who arrived out of nowhere just a few hours ago. He was both intrigued and in awe by her presence. How could he not? She had a regal presence, an innocence that was hard to find these days and lastly he had to admit that she had never seen any other woman who could compare to her beauty. She was a goddess. But why is she looking so sad? He knows that everyone in the team was badly hurt emotionally by the loss of Batman but Diana looked as if someone just ripped her heart out. It didn't make any sense to Superman, because she barely knew Batman and from her experience she was not even fond of him.

Diana was aware of the danger she, her teammates and the whole world was in. She knew of the danger and was not afraid of even dying. Her only regret was that she wouldn't be able to save the world and in the process save _him._ She has no idea where he is, whether he even remembers her. She knew very well that it is a possibility that _he_ has moved on but she had to come even when there was a slim chance because she made a promise to him a long time ago and she wanted to keep her promise. But it looks like she will fail to keep her promise anyway.

Her thoughts drifted back to years ago when she first met _him_ ….

* * *

 **THEMYSCIRA, SEVERAL YEARS AGO**

 _Diana was bored. She was locked inside her room for hours as punishment by her mother of course. She rolled her eyes at the thought of her mother being so overprotective. She knew her mother, the Queen of the Amazons loved her dearly, that is why she always wants to keep Diana safe. Diana did nothing that required punishment. She just wanted to go and swim in the ocean surrounding the island. The ocean always fascinated her. She always wondered what lies beyond the water. But whenever she asked her mother about it, she told her that there lies the land of men beyond the water of the ocean and they are very bad people._

 _Diana's friend Artemis was there to keep her company but even she was forced to go away because it was Diana's punishment to be inside her room alone. Suddenly she noticed that the palace guards had left the door unlocked by mistake. She took the chance and quietly slipped outside and went towards her destination without making a single sound. She reached the shore and watched the moon light reflecting in the water of the ocean. A small smile formed on her face as she prepared to get down into the water. Finally she will be able to do what she wanted for a while but was unable to enjoy it because of her mother._

 _Her bare feet was about to touch the water but she stopped as she spotted something on the ocean floating. Thanks to the gods gifts she had both enhanced vision and hearing so she could clearly see what was floating on the ocean water at the time of this night. It was a person lying unconscious on a broken piece of large wood. She immediately that this person needed her help. Something must have happened. She quickly jumped into the water and dragged the person back to the shore. She looked at the person carefully. The first thing she noticed the stranger was that the person was not a she but a he. She had heard many stories about men, how cruel they are or how bad they are. But this one looks nothing like she heard. She gently turned him around so that he was lying on his back now. She was surprised to see that the stranger was not a man but a boy and just around her age. He looked peaceful lying there on the sands. Diana was herself a child but she had to admit that this boy looked beautiful. The longer she watched him she begin to have a strange feeling inside and wanted to touch his face. She stretched her hand with hesitation to touch his face but before she could one of his hand suddenly caught her wrist. She was amazed at how fast he was but then she saw his eyes were opened and they were fixed on her. He had blue eyes too but not like her. He quickly sat up and distanced himself from her._

" _Do not worry, I won't harm you." She said in ancient Greek but that didn't console the boy. He became more suspicious towards her. She easily guessed that he couldn't understand her. So she switched to plain English._

" _I am not here to harm you." She smiled slightly._

 _He seem to understand what she said but still didn't look convinced. "Where...Where am I?" He asked looking around before fixing his gaze on her. "And who are you?"_

 _Diana almost told him where he is but she remembered her mother's warning and closed her mouth. But he was not a man but a boy. He didn't look harmful to her or seem to have bad intentions. He seemed lost._

" _You are in Themyscira, home of the Amazons." She answered truthfully._

 _He didn't say anything for a moment but then snorted, "Yeah, and next you will say that there are gods who protect your island."_

" _Yes, it's true. The gods lives. They watch over us." Diana answered._

 _The boy looked annoyed by her answer. "Look if you don't want to tell then don't. Just don't lie. I am in no mood for jokes. I will find my own way." He looked away from her and begin to watch his surroundings._

" _I am not lying. I don't lie. My mother always tells me that I am a bad liar." Diana protested._

" _Don't waste my time. I have to….. find Alfred." He looked worried._

" _Alfred?" Diana asked curiously._

 _But the boy had to halt when he saw several horses arriving towards him with each bearing armour clad female warriors on their back._

" _What the…." His eyes were wide as he looked at Diana. She gave him a shrug and gave him a look which indicated 'I told you so.' His eyes became wider, not in fear but in worry when he saw a limp body on a horseback. He recognized the person immediately. He was none other than Alfred himself._

" _Alfred!" He yelled and made an attempt to run towards his limp body but one of the female warriors stopped him._

" _Let him go!" Diana requested._

" _No." Came the reply from Hippolyta, the Queen of the Amazons, herself._

" _Mother?" Diana gulped slightly because she knew that she was in big trouble now._

" _I will deal with you later, Princess." Hippolyta gave Diana a glare._

 _Bruce's eyes widened in awe at her title. His head immediately turned towards her. "You are a Princess?"_

" _Yes." Diana said with a slight blush on her cheeks as she saw how the boy was watching her in awe._

 _Their conversations broke, as they heard an audible groan. It was Alfred, he was waking up. The boy let out a sigh of relief when he saw Alfred waking up. Alfred opened his eyes groggily, only to find that he was staring towards at least a dozen of weapons pointed towards his face._

" _Oh, dear me."_

 _A few minutes later the Amazons were taking both Alfred and the boy towards the palace of the Queen as captives. Thankfully they left the boy free because they knew he is a child, even he was a male. Diana was walking beside the boy as they marched towards the palace. She was watching him curiously. She was itching to talk with him because there are so many things she wanted to ask him about man's world._

" _What's your name?" She asked softly._

 _He hesitated for a moment but finally answered. "Bruce…. Bruce Wayne."_

" _Where do you live in man's world?" She asked immediately._

" _Gotham."_

" _Is it a nice place?" Diana asked again because she was so curious to know about man's world and of course him._

 _At this question his face darkened. He didn't answer. He wanted to tell her to leave him alone but looking at her beautiful and innocent face, with her blue eyes shining with curiosity he couldn't it. "You have a lot of questions. Don't you?" He couldn't help but smile slightly._

" _I really want to know about man's world and….." She hesitated. "I want to know about you."_

 _Bruce's cheeks turned pink at her statement. Looking at the innocent expression on her face he realized that she didn't know the other implications of her statement. Bruce has seen many gorgeous young girls of his age but none can compare to this strange girl. She was like a tiny goddess. He decided the change the topic before it gets more awkward for him._

" _What will happen to us?" Bruce asked. "Will your mother kill me and Alfred?" He said with no trace of fear in his voice._

" _No. My mother follows the law of the Amazons but she is not cruel. Besides….." Bruce's eyes widened as he felt she took hold of his right hand in hers. "I won't let my mother harm you."_

" _What can you do? No offense but you are still a child." Bruce asked curiously._

" _You will see Bruce Wayne of Gotham." She smiled slightly._

 _It turned out that both Alfred and Bruce were on Themyscira by mere accident. They were the victims of a shipwreck surviving barely. So, Hippolyta decided not to harm these men. She hated men, but she couldn't kill a child and a man who looked harmless. Besides they did nothing wrong. They didn't came to the island by choice. So she set them free. But they couldn't leave as they had no means to. The Amazons made a small hut at the outskirts of the island for Alfred where he could stay but they allowed to live near the palace._

 _Almost an year went by. Alfred had managed to win the trust of the Amazons with his goodness and cooking skills. He was often spotted talking and laughing with the Amazon guards. Bruce was happy too because he had Diana with him almost all the time. Just her mere presence could make him happy. Their friendship has grown so much in these short amount of time that they knew each other better than themselves._

 _But that day had finally arrived when Alfred spotted a ship in the ocean. It was their time to leave. Bruce didn't want to go deep inside. He was happy here. Diana was a soothing beacon to him. She had healed his broken heart somewhat after the loss of his parents. He had told her everything because there was no else he trusted more, well except Alfred. Bruce had unshed tears in his eyes as he was staring at the ocean._

" _Are you really leaving?" He heard a soft voice behind him. She turned around to find Diana standing there staring at him. She looked so lost and there were tears falling from her eyes freely._

 _Bruce could only nod. He couldn't speak because he was sure that if he tried he won't be able to voice his words. His heart was breaking…. again. Then in the next second she was in his arms, hugging him tightly. He didn't care that she was soaking his shirt with her tears. He just held her tightly and buried his face in her long dark hair._

" _Don't go. Please. Stay with us. With me." She pleaded._

" _I… really don't want to go, Diana. I don't want to leave you, but this is not my home. Gotham is my home and I have to keep the promise I made to my parents." Bruce mumbled._

" _I…. I know. It was selfish of me to ask. It's just that I will miss you so much."_

 _Bruce smiled slightly. "Diana you are just the opposite of selfish and I will miss you too. More than you know."_

 _She smiled at him as she pulled back, while rubbing away her tears. She tore her gaze away from his face and looked towards the ocean. "One day, I will leave this island to go to Man's world to find you. That's a promise." She said with determination in her voice._

" _I… I will wait for you, Diana." Bruce said with emotion in his voice. As a thank you for what she had done for him since he had arrived on this island, he bent forward and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." He mumbled and pulled back._

 _Diana's eyes were wide but she was smiling too._

" _Master Bruce. It's time." Alfred said as the Amazons followed him to the shore where the boat was waiting._

 _Bruce turned to Diana. She was looking at him with sorrow in her eyes._

" _Goodbye, my Princess."_

 _Diana smiled at the nickname he gave her. It was not formality that was why she liked him calling her 'Princess'. He turned around to leave but Diana had one more thing to say. She couldn't let him go without letting him know. She has learnt a lot about man's world and a lot of new emotions were developed while she was around him for a whole year. She didn't realize it before but she knew now._

" _Wait!" She stopped him._

" _Prince…..mmpfff!" Bruce couldn't say anything as he felt Diana's lips on his. She was kissing him. His Princess was kissing him. He couldn't believe this. He was in heaven._

 _Diana pulled back after a few seconds. "It was something to remember me by." She said smiling._

" _Whoa!" Bruce was still a little dizzy from the kiss._

" _I will find you, Bruce. One day I will find you." Then she ran away from there and Bruce could see tears were flowing from her eyes freely as she ran away._

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

Diana was brought back to reality as she heard screams of J'onn. A big and ugly creature like an octopus was torturing her teammate. SHe pulled on her restraints with all her strength but it didn't work.

"What are you hiding J'onn? is this one of your martian trick?" The alien was asking J'onn.

"Now!" J'onn yelled and then they all heard an explosion above.

Diana looked up and her eyes widened in disbelief. "Batman?"

"I mentally shielded him so he couldn't be detected." J'onn answered their unasked question.

Then batman set a device which begin to turn the whole ship's color to blue.

"What are you doing?" The big alien asked in frustration.

"Reverse the ion charge." He replied as he came gliding towards her.

Whatever Batman did, it worked. The reverse charge cleared the black clouds and the sun was shining again. The aliens screamed as sunlight fell on them. They begin to melt and die. As Batman worked to get her free, Superman had freed himself with his heat vision. Soon everyone was free. The battle ended very quickly, because the aliens were now no match for them with the sun shining brightly in the sky.

* * *

 **A FEW HOURS LATER….**

The Justice League was formed with Superman as leader and Batman was… well he was a part timer. Now Diana was sitting alone staring at the newspaper while sipping a new drink called iced mocha. She liked it very much. But her gaze was fixed on the picture of the newspaper in her hand. The picture was of a handsome man with jet black hair and blue eyes wearing a tuxedo. She didn't need to see the name of that man because she will recognize him anywhere. She looked at him, really looked at him. She admitted to herself that he was quite handsome now, even more so than before. But she knew his physique. She had seen the same body shape on another man - the Batman. When she flew him outside the alien ship she had held him close and her enhanced senses caught his masculine scent. She knew that scent for a long time. There were also other facts like the way he moves or he stands or talks. The shape of his jaw. All were similar to her Bruce. She didn't understand their connection at first, she didn't understand why she was so heartbroken when he faked his death. But now she knows - the mysterious Batman was none other than her Bruce. He couldn't hide himself from her, no matter how hard he tried to cover himself. She always knew him better than he knew himself.

Diana closed the paper and stood up. It was time.

"Superman, I need help." She said, looking at the Man of Steel.

* * *

 **NEXT DAY…..**

"Master Bruce, care to share the reason of your restlessness?" Alfred.

Damn. Bruce cursed himself. He knew that Alfred will see through him. He could never hide anything from Alfred and of course from _her._ There are so many questions in his mind now. Did she remember him at all? Is she here for him? What about the promise she made?

He wanted to run to her and take her in his arms and never let go again. But the Bat inside him stopped him everytime he tried to.

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

Bruce didn't saw any point in hiding the news from Alfred anymore. He will find out anyway. That man is too stubborn, even more so than him.

"Yesterday, I saw _her_ Alfred."

"You mean Wonder Woman?"

Bruce nodded.

"She has really grown to be a beautiful young woman I must say." Alfred said with mischief.

Bruce glared at him. "Not now, Alfred."

At that moment the doorbell rang.

"Who is here now at this time?" Bruce said annoyed. He was really in no mood to talk with anyone right now. "I will get the door, Alfred."

Bruce opened the door only to get his eyes widened in disbelief. There she was standing right in front of him with a full smile on her red lips.

"Prin...cess?" He stuttered so very unlike him. No one could make him stutter but he realized that there is exception in everything and Diana was his exception.

No words were spoken as he found himself in her arms. She was hugging him as if her life was dependent on it. He hugged her back and like always he buried his face in her long dark hair. Diana smiled at his familiar gesture.

She pulled back slightly but still had her arms wrapped around his waist. "Hi!" She greeted him.

Bruce couldn't say anything. He just stared at her.

"Won't you welcome me inside your home?" She asked teasingly.

"Oh...Um.. Yeah come in." Bruce was so flabbergasted by her sudden appearance that all the emotions he hold back just broke by her presence.

As he turned back to guide her inside she didn't follow him. "What?" he asked in confusion.

"Tell me one thing, Bruce."

"Anything, Princess." Bruce said. She smiled again at her nickname. It felt so good hearing it from his mouth again.

"What should I call you? Should I call you Bruce or should I call you…. Batman?" She asked with a straight face.

His eyes were wide like saucers now. "How? Ho… How did you know?"

"Because I know you, Bruce." She said by placing her hand on his heart.

Bruce sighed. She knew it but could she handle both? Probably not. So he decided to ask her.

"Who do you want me to be?" He asked unsure of her answer.

Diana smiled at his question. "Both. Because I love you both as Bruce Wayne and Batman."

This time Bruce smiled. A true smile. "I love you too, Princess. I always have." He confessed.

Diana had tears in her eyes but they were of shear joy. She wasted no time. She leaned forward and kissed him. He stiffened but only for a second then begin to kiss her back pouring all his live into that kiss.

A certain butler was smiling from the doorway as he saw the young couple in love.

* * *

 **THEMYSCIRA**

"For how long is the Princess gone?" Philippa asked the Queen of the Amazons.

Hippolyta didn't answer immediately. her gaze was fixed on the letter in her hand, written by her daughter. "For forever, I think."

* * *

 **Note: Well this is the end of this stand alone story. Please let me know how was it by your reviews.**


End file.
